


Stronger than death itself

by vivictory



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, ghost!Pietro, post-AoU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivictory/pseuds/vivictory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he died she thought she would never see him again. But as it turns out, Wanda's powers may not have been what she had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger than death itself

**Author's Note:**

> This is low-key inspired by tumblr and also my inability to get over Pietro's death. 
> 
> To be honest, I am not sure how powerful Wanda actually is in the mcu (and comic!Wanda's powers where always a mess, depending on the comic) seeing that we still haven't seen a lot of them on either aou or ca:cw, so this is more of a personal headcannon/AU really.

He first appeared to her one week after it had happened.

It was only a glimpse. She thought it was the grief playing games with her mind. They had always been incinerated and now she missed him. So much.  
But after the months passed Wanda could still see him smiling to her from the corridor or the window of the mansion. It was only moments but she was sure it was him. She could recognize her brother anywhere.

She thought she was going insane. She always had problems with her mental health anyway, maybe now Pietro’s death had just completely broken her. 

But it didn’t stop there.  
One night, exactly 3 months after his death, he finally appeared in frond of her.  
“It is really you, isn’t it?... I am not insane?”  
“No, it is really me”  
“How?”  
“Your powers” He just responded raising his ghostly shoulders.

Ghost. He was an actual ghost coming back to haunt her.

In a way it made sense. Unlike her brother’s speed, her powers had always been unpredictable. Even now that she was training with the Vision, she still had no idea what she could or couldn’t do. 

“Will you stay with me?” She asked now shaking a bit, ready to burst into tears. She had so many things she wanted to say to him. How much she missed him, how sorry she was, how it should have been her in his place. She wanted to cry and scream at his face for leaving her all on her own. All of these emotions that where building up on her for all of these months. But on top on them there was a simple request: Stay. Don’t leave me alone again. 

“I will always be with you” He said placing his had on her cheek. It felt like the smallest wind. “He are Maximoffs. Not even death will tear us apart. Never”.

 

Months and years passed and Pietro was always there for her. He comforted her or showed her how proud he was after an important mission with the avengers. He helped believe she was doing the right thing when she had to fight against the accords and hide from the government. He joked about girlish crush on Vision. He even walked besides her as she was walking down the isle with Vision looking lovingly at her, in his admittedly funny smoking. 

Vison. He was the first person she told about Pietro. It took him time to accept what she was saying. As an android the idea of one’s soul returning from the death to invisibly walk among the living, as well as the idea of afterlife in general, wasn’t something that came easy to him. But he did understand at the end, and she couldn’t be more thankful for having him as her husband.

But as her life moved on she noticed that Pietro’s appearances here becoming all and more rare. 

The last time Wanda saw his ghost alive was when her sons where born.

It had been a difficult pregnancy following an, at least to say strange, conception. But the moment she held Billy and Tommy into her arms she knew everything was going to be ok. 

At midnight, when everyone had finally left her to rest Pietro appeared at her bedside.  
“Hello there” He said stroking the elder’s baby’s, Tommy’s, head. Unlike his brother’s, his hair had an unusual white color. The baby looked at him with his big green eyes and smiled. Pietro laughed “this one is going to be a real heartbreaker like his uncle. You are aren’t you?” He then looked back at Wanda “They are both very beautiful”

Wanda smiled weakly, her eyes closing with exhaustion. 

Pietro leaned in and kissed her forehead “You are all going to be very happy”

 

The last time Wanda saw Pietro was during her end.

Part of her never thought her life was going to end peacefully in her bed at an very old age. Yet here she was.  
Her son’s were standing beside her bed, along with her never-ageing husband. Unlike him they had grown to be 2 very amazing men. She always used to say that if she was going to be proud of one thing she did in her entire life, Billy and Tommy would be that thing. Yet even her love for them couldn’t stop her from finally leaving this earth. 

As she closed her eyes for the last time, she felt a had reaching out to her. It felt like the wind. 

“Pietro” She whispered with a final breath. 

He smiled at her “I told you I would never leave you”


End file.
